<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ishizu's Gift by shattere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476358">Ishizu's Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shattere/pseuds/shattere'>shattere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Full of emotions, Hentai, Love, Romance, Twist on an ending, beware of dark themes, boat ride, chase - Freeform, extremely angsty, special gift</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:15:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shattere/pseuds/shattere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emotions can take a toll even on the strongest of people. When given a gift, secrets are revealed. However, time is short. While giving in is the easiest solution, the ending result can be a dagger to the heart. Would it be easier to plunge into the water and never resurface? Would it be easier to just forget?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atem/Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner, Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Yami Yuugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership to Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters from the anime/manga. The only thing that I own is the plot.</p><p>A/N: I always thought the boat scene needed a little more especially for Tea and Atem. While this does stretch it a bit with some changes to the actual ending of the series, I wanted to explore the emotions that were running through each individual. I, at first, wanted this to be just a simple one-shot, but as I continued writing it, the more I wanted to pull from it. It will be short, but I do hope you enjoy and will leave a review.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sway of the ship rocked her back and forth. She went to visit Yugi hoping to speak with him. Seeing the cards laying across the table and the puzzle hanging around the young duelist’s neck, it was too much for the young brunette dancer. She quickly said something almost regretting it before disappearing out the door. Of course, she understood how much this duel meant for both sides. She just didn’t think it was fair especially since everyone was finally getting to know him.</p>
<p>Leaning against the walls of the dark hallway as the boat swayed across the water, Tea allowed the tears that burned behind her cobalt eyes to fall swiftly down her cheek. She leaned her head back once again welcoming the dull ache that followed. When the tears felt dry against her skin and pain within her eyes, she pushed away and began walking back to her room, dragging her hand along the wall.</p>
<p>Tea slammed the door to the small room she was currently inhabiting for this trip. She stomped over to the bed and sat upon the floor, leaning her body against the side of the bed. Bringing her legs to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, she held the tears that burned behind her eyes once more. It wasn’t fair what was going to happen. She knew she wanted to say goodbye to him but couldn’t have the courage to even say exactly what she wanted. Instead, something quick was said so that she could escape the room.</p>
<p>Knock. Knock. Tea lifted her head. She eyed the door cautiously unsure who would be visiting her at this time of night. Knock. Knock. Again, Tea stayed glued to her spot. She wasn’t in any type of mood to talk at the moment. Whoever was at the door must have gotten the hint for she heard the sound of retreating footsteps.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It was hours later when Tea noticed she had fallen asleep against the side of the bed. Her eyes were crusty with the dry tears that never fell. Her face felt tacky and dry. She pushed from the ground and glanced out the small window. By the look of everything, they were still on the water, and it must have been pretty late at night for the moon was high in the sky.</p>
<p>Tea knew she couldn’t stay in the small room anymore. Tears kept trying to build behind her eyes threatening to consume her with emotions she didn’t want to feel. She tried to sleep, but memories of watching him duel, going on the two dates with her especially the one after Battle City, it all surfaced causing her to feel like she was suffocating. She needed to move, do something to occupy her mind.</p>
<p>The cool breeze drifting across from the water below felt good against the young dancer’s face. She leant over the rail and watched as the waves splashed against the side of the ship. The moon was reflecting against the dark waters. A humorless laugh escaped the young woman’s lips. He was a spirit, not long for this world. If he would win the duel in the morning, he would be returning to the After Life where he belonged. She could make the jump so easy, hold her breath, and sink to the bottom. She could join him in the After Life, never being apart.</p>
<p>Tea shook her head. She couldn’t do that to Joey, Tristan, or even Yugi. She needed to be there to support him the most especially with the outcome of the duel. Sure, it would hurt, but she was human, and humans had emotions that sometimes crippled a person. Right now, those emotions were destroying her, causing tears to burn behind her eyes. She didn’t like the thought of saying goodbye especially when she loved him.</p>
<p>Tea gasped. When did that realization finally sink in? She laughed lightly. She knew when. He saved her almost four years ago. She didn’t know who he was. At first, she thought it was Yugi that rescued her, but the voice was so unlike Yugi. Plus, she knew Yugi wasn’t that confident in everything he did. This person sounded strong and confident. It wasn’t till the Shadow Games on Duelist Kingdom that she knew who that person was.</p>
<p>Maybe she shouldn’t have grew interested in learning about him. Maybe she should have said no multiple times to Yugi, but she didn’t. She got to know him more and more. Her feelings for him grew over time, and before she even realized it, her love for him was so strong that it gripped her so tight with a pain that she wasn’t sure she could recover from.</p>
<p>Tears began to burn behind the young woman’s eyes as she dropped down to her knees with her hand still clinging to the rail of the ship. Tea had her chance to say goodbye, but it wasn’t that. She wanted more time with him. She wanted to tell him that she loved him. It just wasn’t fair.</p>
<p>“Tea.” The brunette dancer clinched her eyes as his smooth voice drifted to hers. She heard the clinking sound of his boots as he approached her, dropping to one knee. His long fingers, cool to the touch, cupped her face so gently. He used his thumb to wipe the dry tears away as he brought her face up to his. She clinched her eyes even tighter, trying to avoid the look he was holding. “You came by Yugi’s room earlier. Both of us could sense it, the pain you were trying so much to hide.”</p>
<p>The young woman shook her head, “It was nothing. I came to tell Yugi about the plans in the morning.”</p>
<p>“No,” he said gently, taking her hand and pulling her to a standing position. “That was a cover-up. You were really there to see me.”</p>
<p>Tea shook her head once more and turned, breaking the connection he had by holding her hand. “It’s best if you ignore it. You need to concentrate on what tomorrow brings.”</p>
<p>The once nameless pharaoh took a step forward before grasping the arms of the young dancer. “How can I concentrate on that when a friend I care deeply about is hurting so much?”</p>
<p>“A friend, huh?” Her voice sounded like an echo as she pushed away, wrapping her arms around her body. “A friend is probably the best, too. No attachments, no emotions to hold on to, just plain friendship.”</p>
<p>Atem walked around the young woman and placed his hands upon her shoulders. “I don’t believe the feelings you hold are ones of just friendship.”</p>
<p>Tea pushed hard against the young pharaoh, knocking him back a few steps. “You have no idea what you are talking about,” she stated quickly.</p>
<p>“But I do.” He tried approaching her once more, but the young dancer just shook her head. He watched as she continued walking away. She held her head down as her hands stayed wrapped around her body.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership to Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters from the anime/manga. The only thing that I own is the plot.</p>
<p>A/n: Thank you for the reviews. While the title doesn’t make sense at the time, it will with the upcoming parts. I really wanted to explore their emotions so if things start to be OOC at some parts, please understand that emotions can cripple people to do crazy things. Anyways, enjoy this part and once again, leave reviews if you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tea closed the door to her room. Tears were burning behind her eyes threatening to fall down her cheek. She gasped occasionally trying to gather her breathing. She pushed from the door and fell upon the bed, her face buried in the pillow. The tears that burned began to run like endless streams. She doesn’t understand why he had to be standing there. The pain felt ten times worse now that she saw him one more time. <em>One more time</em>. The very thought constricted her. She tried hiding the truth when all she wanted was to run into his arms and allow him to hold her.</p>
<p>Tea heard the door open follow by the clicking sound of it being closed. She heard the treads of the boots upon the floor just before she felt the weight upon her bed. “Tea.” His voice was smooth and deep as he laid his hand upon her back.</p>
<p>Tea rolled, pushing her body against the wall of the room. “You shouldn’t have come,” she replied quietly.</p>
<p>“I couldn’t just leave this be especially when you are hurting so much,” he responded just as calmly.</p>
<p>Tears began to burn behind the young dancer’s eyes once more as she shook her head. “You should have let it go. It’s not going to change anything.”</p>
<p>Atem leaned back and crossed one leg over the other as he did the same with his arms upon his chest. “Maybe not, but I might have an understanding what that pain is.”</p>
<p>Anger quickly flashed through the sapphire eyes of the young woman. “How could you understand what I am feeling,” she demanded quickly.</p>
<p>“I know someone has been containing deep feelings for a certain person. Maybe that person didn’t realize it right away, but over time those feelings were hard to ignore,” he replied casually.</p>
<p>Was he talking about her? Tea mentally shook her head. No. No one is their party knew she had feelings for the once nameless pharaoh. She never really got a chance to express any of them. She tried enjoying her time with him as much as possible, but she never said the words out loud. No, he had to be talking about something else.</p>
<p>Tea quickly shot up from the bed. She wrapped her arms around her body and took a few steps away, keeping her back to the young pharaoh. “You must have been imagining it,” she softly said.</p>
<p>“I don’t believe so.” She heard him move from the bed and slowly approach her. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her body flushed against his.</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t be here,” she softly said, shaking her head, her hair dancing across her shoulder as she stared at the ground.</p>
<p>Atem dropped his head against the young dancer’s shoulder. His breath was warm against the bare skin of her shoulder. “I know, but it would be wrong if I left.”</p>
<p>Tea pulled his arms away and walked towards the door. She opened it and quickly walked out, but not before softly replying. “If you lose tomorrow…” She let the sentence carry away with the words left unspoken, her eyes glazed over with tears as she stared at him before finishing with one more sentence and disappearing, “Just forget it, okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Tea walked around the front of the ship, stopping to lean over the front rails. The breeze blowing off the water was cool to her feverish face. It felt good to be held by him, but she knew it wouldn’t last. Once the sun rises and boat docks at the port, time will began ticking down when everyone would have to say their final goodbye and watch as he disappears from their lives forever.</p>
<p>“Can’t sleep?” Tea turned to her side and noticed Ishizu walking towards her. “You are worried about the outcome of the duel. Why does it bother you so much?”</p>
<p>Tea sighed as she dropped her head. “For our over four years, he has travelled with us. At first, no one knew who he was. I always thought it was Yugi, but I have memories from the first time I knew it wasn’t, that it was him.”</p>
<p>“He is a remarkable person. Saving everyone without wanting anything in return,” said Ishizu as she nodded her head. “However, that is not what is bothering you.”</p>
<p>Tea pushed from the rail and turned, putting her back towards the Egyptian woman. “I know I shouldn’t have, but once I knew who he was, I wanted to know more. I put myself in danger multiple times hoping to see him again. I never realized the truth even after spending time with him during Battle City.”</p>
<p>Ishizu walked up to the young dancer and placed her hand upon the young woman’s shoulder. She could feel her trembling as tears pooled themselves upon the floor. “You never realize how your feelings have developed over the course of time, and now it hurts to know he is leaving.”</p>
<p>Tea glanced over her shoulder, tears burning within her eyes. “If I knew I would feel like this, I would have distant myself from him.”</p>
<p>“You couldn’t, though,” smiled Ishizu. “Just as he couldn’t stop saving you or wanting to be near you.”</p>
<p>Tea gasped as sobs began racking her body. She dropped to the ground upon her folded knees as tears fell like pearls upon the ground. “It isn’t fair,” she cried. “I love him.”</p>
<p>The echoing sound from someone walking went unheard to the women as the he stopped behind them. Fists clenched and unclenched as he walked to the side of the Egyptian woman. Ishizu looked up into the blood red eyes of the once nameless pharaoh before glancing down at the shaking woman. He dropped down to one knee and reached out to place his hand where hers were once before. Before Ishizu turned to leave, she bent to whisper in the pharaoh’s ear. She left with a smile on her face as she disappeared back inside.</p>
<p>The young dancer didn’t notice the change in hands, the change in breathing, or the motions of said person moving closer. Her throat clutched tightly as another sob wrecked her body when she felt the hands trace down her arms and wrap around her waist. She felt the warm breath upon her shoulder as words were spoken into the night. “Tea, talk to me.” His voice was soft-spoken, thick, hypnotic.</p>
<p>“You heard… everything?” The words were broken into a choppy sentence followed by hiccups by her breathing.</p>
<p>Atem only responded with one word. “Yes.”</p>
<p>“It isn’t fair,” she cried as she fell back against him.</p>
<p>“No, it’s not,” he replied softly.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership to Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters from the anime/manga. The only thing that I own is the plot.</p><p>A/n: Thank you for the reviews. Please keep in mind that some scenes might go OOC. I try not to do too often, but everyone knows how emotions can take a toll on even the strongest of person. Please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The once nameless pharaoh and the young dancer sat in the quiet of the night. The moon shined brightly upon the water. The breeze was cool as it drifted over them. He would squeeze his arms every so often, pulling her closer to his body offering as much body heat and comfort as he could.</p><p>Soon, he felt the chill upon her skin and shrugged out of his jacket, draping it around the shoulders of the young woman. “We should retire to our chambers. Your skin is chilled to the bone.” Tea could only nod as she allowed him to help her stand. He kept his arm wrapped around her as he led her back to his room.</p><p>Tea stopped, causing Atem to look at her with curiosity. He followed her stare as he watched her raise her hand over her mouth preventing a small a gasp to escape. The Egyptian box and the single pile of Duel Monster cards were laying upon the small table. Tears that were once dry within her sapphire eyes began to build as she quickly turned, the jacket spinning and falling to the ground. She was out the door and soon running down the hallway.</p><p>Atem took chase and grabbed her hand. She shook her head, water droplets flying in different directions. He pulled her towards him and then turned sharply, pushing her body against the wall. “Damn it Tea, don’t do this to yourself.”</p><p>“I’m acting foolish.” She shook her head, her hair dusting across her shoulder and over her eyes. “Just forget everything. You need to prepare.” She tried pushing him away, but he gripped her hands, placing them above her head.</p><p>“Why should I? Everything you said is true, right?” She nodded unable to say a word. He was staring at her with an astonishing look in his eyes. “Well, maybe what I feel is the same.”</p><p>Tea gasped and began shaking her head once more, tears pouring from her eyes once more. “No. No. It’s not fair. It’s not fair.” Atem felt as she slacked against his grip and followed her as she slid against the wall, curling into a small ball upon his lap.</p><p>Atem heard as a door down the hallway was opened and Joey walked out, sleepiness quite visible in his eyes. “Did something happen to Tea?”</p><p>Atem shook her head. “No, Joey. Just a lot of emotions.”</p><p>“Emotions, huh? Seems like that is happening a lot right now.” The young duelist stopped and sat down against the wall; knees bent with one arm hanging over. “We learn who you are and now, you have to duel against Yugi to determine if you are ready to leave us or not. It’s not an easy thing for any of us.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“Heck, I might not understand how that puzzle of yours works, but I am sure even Yugi has the same strong emotions that Tea is holding. It’s not easy for either of them to see this happen.”</p><p>Atem traced his hands through the young brunettes’ hair. “Yugi has been a brother to me while this young woman has captured me deeply.”</p><p>Joey nodded as he stretched before standing. “Have you told her that?”</p><p>“I have,” responded the pharaoh. “But the pain I leave her with, it isn’t fair.”</p><p>Joey chuckled lightly. “Maybe not, but believe me, her knowing how you feel will make everything seem a lot easier. We might lose you tomorrow, but you will always be here in our hearts.”</p><p>Atem smiled and watched as Joey disappeared back into his room. Hooking his arms under the young dancer’s knees, he stood with her in his arms and walked back to his own, closing the door behind him. He walked to the bed and laid the young woman down, draping his jacket over her. There he took a seat at the small table and continued sorting through his deck.</p><p>It wasn’t long before he knew that he wasn’t alone. Atem laid the card down that he was holding and turned towards the young dancer. She was sitting against the wall with her knees to her chest. “So much has happened these four years. We never meant for anything to happen, but it did,” he calmly stated.</p><p>Tea lift her head to stare into crimson eyes of the once nameless pharaoh. “I guess I never thought about what would happen once you completed everything. I kept cheering you on, helping you find your name. I never realized how much it was going to hurt when the truth finally came out.”</p><p>Atem moved from his seat to sit on the edge of the bed. “Nobody knows what the future holds. Just as a young boy never intended to find a 3000-year-old ancient spirit living inside a mysterious puzzle.”</p><p>Tea laughed lightly, and a small smile soon graced her face. “Still, it doesn’t make anything easy, though. There is still a chance of you leaving tomorrow.”</p><p>“No,” he gently said. She watched as he crawled on the bed and sat before her. He reached his hand out, cupping the side of her face. “But I wouldn’t change anything about it.” His lips were soon gliding across her own. She gasped softly before embracing the kiss back. He wrapped his arms around the young woman, pulling her flushed against him. Her mouth parting when he nibbled upon the bottom lip. They soon broke, their breathing coming in sharp pants. “No, I don’t regret anything that has happened.”</p><p>His mouth was once again tracing her lips before sealing them tightly against his own. He rolled, gently laying the young woman down. His hands traced small patterns upon her bare shoulder. He felt as she tensed and soon relaxed. Her eyes were closed as he dragged warm, wet kisses across her cheeks down to her neck. She sighed against the feeling, wrapping her arms around his body, pulling him closer to her.</p><p>Tears burned behind the cobalt eyes of the young dancer. Tea wanted to believe everything he was saying, everything she was feeling. Fear raced through her skin. It worried her about letting go and just feeling. He doesn’t regret, but she feels like he should. He was leaving her when it wasn’t fair to both of them. His lips traced against her cheeks before settling upon her own lips once more.</p><p>The young dancer watched as the once nameless pharaoh leaned upon his knees. She watched as he reached for the leather belt upon his neck, undoing the buckle and dropping it upon the ground. He did the same with the remaining metal jewelry before reaching for the metal chain holding the Millennium Puzzle. He pulled it over his head and laid the ancient piece upon the ground. She watched as his crimson eyes turned upon her. It was there that her eyes went wide, stopping all movement from him.</p><p>“What’s wrong,” Atem asked softly as he reached forward, tracing a finger upon the side of her face.</p><p>Tea shook her head as she leaned back upon her hands. “We can’t do this. This isn’t right,” she replied.</p><p>A look of confused danced across the young pharaoh’s face. “Why? What is troubling you?”</p><p>“You’re a spirit. It would be wrong…  because of… Yugi.” It was a whisper within the silent room, but Atem heard each word. He started chuckling which caused confusion to dance upon the young dancer’s face in return. “Why are you laughing?” She quickly demanded, a bit of anger lacing each word.</p><p>“Ishizu spoke to me earlier. I received a special gift.”</p><p>“A gift?” Tea moved to sit upon the side of the bed. Atem joined her to the side, leaning upon his hands that were resting upon his legs.</p><p>“Yes,” he replied.  “Just one and only for a short amount of time. I want to spend that time with you, Tea.”</p><p>Tea looked at him with confusion within her eyes. Her eyes still held unshed tears. He knew what she was thinking. Morning wasn’t far. “You still haven’t told me what the gift is,” she replied quietly with a bit of fear etching each word.</p><p>Atem raised his hand to cupped the young dancer’s face before placing a chaste kiss upon her lips. He traced her cheek placing small kisses towards her ear, only to stop and whisper. “I am not a spirit sitting next to you. I am Pharaoh Atem with all my memories, and I love you.”</p><p>Quickly, Tea stood from the bed and walked backwards, stopping when her back stopped at the door. “What? Where is Yugi?” Her eyes held fear as she glanced from the once nameless pharaoh who was sitting upon the bed and the Millennium Puzzle that laid upon the ground.</p><p>Atem chuckled deeply as he dropped his head, his bangs hiding his demonic, blood red eyes. “Yugi is fine, Tea,” he responded.  “This is me, all me.”</p><p>“This isn’t a trick.” Atem shook his head. “Yugi is really safe.” The young pharaoh nodded before standing, an unusual look within his eyes. “You have all your memories back?”</p><p>“Yes. Even without the gift, my memories had already returned. This gift is completely different. Just as in the Memory World, I am whole.”</p><p>Tea shook her head as she carefully reached for the door handle. “No. This isn’t fair. I can’t. Not with what will happen.” With that, she quickly yanked the door open and took off running. Atem could only stare unsure what had just happened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership to Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters from the anime/manga. The only thing that I own is the plot.</p><p>A/n: I am surprised, no reviews, but it doesn't matter. I will still continue on. Please be ware that some chapters are short while some are long. There are also some that are dark while others are full of light. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tea ran down the hallways of the ship. The feeling of his lips still lingered upon her own. The feeling of his hands as he traced them over her body. It all sent painful shivers throughout her making her heart clench in pain.</p><p>The moon was still high in the sky as Tea came crashing out the last door towards the back of the boat. The water splashed against the side as she heaved with each breath. Her heart couldn't take it no more. Tomorrow, when the sun rose over the horizon, he would duel and most likely leave her forever. Her body shook with pain. Her skin felt like needles as the wind whipped against her body.</p><p>Tea gasped sharply as she looked over her shoulder to the closed door. Gripping the rail, she slowly pulled herself to the other side. No, this wasn't a chance so she could follow him to the other side. No, this was a chance to free herself from the pain. She wouldn't wait for the duel to happen. She would escape and leave it all behind.</p><p>Gripping the rail tightly, Tea glanced down at the dark water before turning her head back to the door, her hair blowing in her face. The sun would be up soon. They would be arriving at port. She couldn't stay. No, this is what she had to do. Closing her eyes and swallowing her breath, she took a step forward never hearing as the door crashed open and her name was screamed out into the night.</p><p>The water hit her hard. At first, she struggled against the waves. It pulled her down each time she tried to push. Her lungs were burning. She needed to surface soon. Reaching out into the darkness of the water, she swam quickly to the surface and gasped in the needed breath of air.</p><p>The boat was only a short distance away. She could see the pharaoh standing against the rail along with her friends. Ishizu tried calling out to her while Joey yelled at Atem for allowing this to happen. Mokuba stood staring out while Kaiba continued to glare at the pharaoh. The young dancer didn't wait to see what they were planning. She pushed against the water and began swimming away, towards the shore that lead to the small village.</p><p>
  <strong>xXx</strong>
</p><p>"Yugi, what happen? Why did Tea jump?" demanded Joey as him and everyone else stared out at the water and the young brunette dancer who was swimming away.</p><p>Atem gripped the rail tightly as he held his head down, anger slowly coursing through his body. Quickly, he turned towards the Egyptian woman. "I need to know. The gift, how long do I have?" He quickly asked.</p><p>Ishizu quickly blinked her eyes as she glanced around the small area. Joey was looking at her with a bizarre look. The pharaoh had determination within his eyes that even surprised her for she could also see anger within them, too. Mokuba looked scared for the young dancer as he stared out at the water. Even Marik was worried about everything that was happening.</p><p>"We have a short amount of time before we are cut off, and you will be stuck here for another 3000 years. However, the gift that I granted you extends that time. It is not much, but I can give you a day or two."</p><p>"Yugi," asked Joey as he walked to stand between the pharaoh and the young Egyptian woman. "What gift is she talking about?"</p><p>Atem ignored him and continued staring at the woman. "And the puzzle?" He heatedly demanded.</p><p>Ishizu replied with a calm voice. "Leave it with me. The boy will be safe as long as you return before the time runs out." Ishizu reached into her pocket and pulled out a small hourglass. "When the sand runs out, the doorway to the After Life will be shut even if the Ceremonial Duel should commence."</p><p>"Sister, is that what I think it is?" Ishizu glanced over at her brother and nodded. "Then that means you are Pharaoh Atem completely. Yugi is not with you."</p><p>"What?" questioned Joey. "That doesn't make any sense. If this is the pharaoh, where is Yugi."</p><p>"Safe," responded the Egyptian woman. "I granted the pharaoh a physical form temporarily. He will use this time to bring the young woman back safely."</p><p>As Ishizu continued explaining what the hourglass meant, nobody noticed as the once nameless pharaoh returned to his room. He quickly grabbed his jacket and slipped it on before reaching for the puzzle. While the thought of grabbing his deck crossed his mind, he knew that this would be a duel he wouldn't have to fight. Glancing around the room, he walked out and towards the back part of the boat.</p><p>Everyone was waiting as he closed the door behind him. Atem glanced once down at the puzzle before placing it into Ishizu's hand. Before releasing it, though, he stared into the eyes of the Egyptian woman. She only smiled and nodded as he released his strong grip and walked over to the edge of the boat.</p><p>"Bring her back, pharaoh," yelled Joey.</p><p>Atem raised his hand and gave everyone a thumb's up before jumping off the rail and diving into the water.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Part 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership to Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters from the anime/manga. The only thing that I own is the plot.</p><p>A/n: Please don't get mad if some scenes are slightly OOC or even a tad bit dark especially with this chapter. The pharaoh was once dark, so I thought at certain times it was fitting. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tea swam to the shore, pulling herself up onto the rough sandy bank. Her breathing was coming in pants as she glanced down the river to the location of the small boat. They would be docking soon when the morning sun appeared in the distance. However, she would make sure to be far away. Pushing from the ground, Tea made her way towards the small village. If she had any luck of getting away, she needed directions and some type of transportation.</p><p>Most people were sleeping when she walked down the small road. In the distance, Tea could see the horizon starting to glow. Her heart gave a painful clench as she realized that soon the duel would begin. That thought alone with the pain she was feeling kept her moving. Towards the edge of the village was a small stable. A young Egyptian man was walking around, tending to the animals within it.</p><p>"Miss, are you okay?" He asked as he placed the metal pail down upon the ground.</p><p>Tea nodded. "I need a horse or some type of transportation plus directions back to Cairo."</p><p>"Unfortunately, I do not have any horses for you to use. Cairo is quite a walk from here, but if you follow the river, you should have no problems finding your way." He was pointing a small path in the distance</p><p>Tea followed the direction the man was pointing. A small path lead between the small hills that wrapped around the bends of the river. By boat, it was taking them almost all night to arrive at the location where the duel was taking place, but that was also due to the pace the boat was traveling. However, the girl knew that if she waited around nothing was going to change. She had to keep pushing forward, one foot in front of the other. Maybe Cairo wasn't as far as she thought.</p><p>Thanking the young man, Tea turned to follow the path that lead around the small hills. However, as she was about to take the long walk back, she heard her name being called out in the distance. Fear started to grip the young woman as she peered over her shoulder. He was running towards her. His eyes were blazing red as his face held anger and fear. Tears began to pool within her cerulean eyes. She wanted to drop down and cry wondering why he had followed her. He should be on the boat, preparing for what was ahead.</p><p>The young dancer shook her head and took off running. However, exhaustion from the swim had started to catch up with her, and the once nameless pharaoh quickly caught her. He reached out and grabbed her fluttering hand, pulling her towards him. She crashed against his chest as he wrapped both arms tightly around her small waist.</p><p>"Let me go," she yelled as she hammered her fists against his chest.</p><p>Atem tighten his grip as he pulled her towards one of the abandon buildings on the outskirt of the village. Tea tried wrestling with him, bringing her knee to his groin. He dropped his hands before dropping to one of his knees, a hiss of pain echoing out of his mouth. Tea took the opportunity and tried to run out of the building, but Atem quickly pushed forward, colliding his body against her own forcing her to the ground. Her hands fell to the side before one came directly across the side of his face, the sound echoing loud within the small room.</p><p>Atem flattened his body against the young woman, draping his legs over hers while gripping her arms tightly above her head. She continued to thrash underneath him, rolling her body from one side to the other. Once more, her knee came in contact with him causing another sharp hiss to escape his lips. The movement caused his body to move from hers just enough for her to pull away from him. He growled deeply within his throat as he pushed to his knees and grabbed one of her legs pulling her down upon the ground once more. She rolled and kicked at his hand. Once released, she back peddled out the door and quickly stood before running once more.</p><p>Tea didn't wait. She quickly ran towards the hills, hoping to gain some distance. The sun was starting to rise giving the land a cool fog across the sandy ground. She wrapped herself around the first hill before stopping and leaning against it. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back allowing her breathing to slow.</p><p>It wasn't long, though, when she noticed a shadow over her body. Tea opened her eyes. The once nameless pharaoh stood before her, small beads of sweat coating his face and neck. His crimson eyes held something that caused fear to race throughout her body. She was never afraid of the pharaoh especially when things went dark within his duels or before she even knew who he was. However, at this very moment as he walked to her, his hands clenching within tight fists, she felt fear within her bones.</p><p>Tea knew she couldn't stay. Pushing against the rocks behind her, she quickly turned only to feel a hand roughly grab her, throwing her hard against the rocks. "Don't." His voice was rough, but it held darkness within it as he placed his other hand on the other side of her. "This has gone on long enough."</p><p>Tea shook her head, tears spilling from eyes to drop upon the ground. "You shouldn't be here."</p><p>Atem tried to control the anger, the darkness that was trying to possess him. His voice came out thundering as he yelled at the young dancer before him. "Why in fucking hell did you jump?" He spat.</p><p>Tea gasped, her eyes going wide with fright. "The duel. You. Me. I couldn't." The words were a shattered mess. She shook her head again and pulled her arms, trying to break his grip as each word was spoken.</p><p>"Damn it Tea," he growled. "I don't fucking give a damn about the duel."</p><p>The young dancer continued to shake her head. "For crying out loud, Atem, you just don't understand." Her body began to go limp against the wall. The pharaoh dropped his strong grip allowing her to slide to the ground.</p><p>"Then make me," he demanded as he dropped down to one knee, his one hand lingering by the side of her face.</p><p>Tea snapped her head, anger building behind her cerulean eyes even as tears continue to fall. She roughly pushed his hand away before falling forward to her knees. With each thrust of her finger into his chest, she heatedly explained her reason, "This duel is the end. Are you stupid or just plain blind? This is goodbye, forever." She stopped to breathe deeply through her noses before standing and glaring down. "I love you, and the pain of knowing what happens is killing me. I rather be far away from here or at least never have known you. Then the feelings that keep clenching my heart would not be so painful."</p><p>Tea raised her leg and kicked the pharaoh hard against his chest, forcing him to fall to his back. She didn't wait to see what he did. Instead, she took off running towards the remaining hills, hoping to find some location to hide for the time being.</p><p>Atem rolled to his knees. The darkness that he was trying so hard to control kept pulsing in his mind. Clenching his hand into a tight fist, he slammed it into the ground before pushing to his feet and racing in the direction the young dancer took off. There was no way in hell he was going to allow her to do anything stupid especially if that something was going to get herself killed. If it took force for her to understand, then force was going to be his answer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 006</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fair warning, this chapter might seem dark and OC, but I was pulling at the darkness the pharaoh once had.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tea ran between the small hills watching as each pushed closer to the shores of the river. She kept glancing over her shoulder afraid that the pharaoh would be that much closer. She couldn’t fathom the idea on why he would be chasing after her. The duel was to start this morning with most likely him losing and leaving for the After Life. Just the thought of the pain caused tears to blur her eyes causing her to stumble with her steps. One step was too much, and she fell to the ground, her knees taking the fall while tears fell to the ground disappearing within the sand.</p>
<p>She didn’t hear him as he approached from behind. Her sobs continued to wreck her body as she stayed upon her knees staring at the ground. He slowly approached, his hands clenching into a tight fist. His eyes were burning with a crimson blaze that reflect the anger that he was releasing, the darkness that was starting to control him. </p>
<p>Atem stopped behind her. He reached down, grabbed the young woman, and roughly shoved her against the hard rocks of the hill. Tea only gasped upon the sudden action. She tried to fight him away by kicking and hitting, but he made sure her legs were pinned by his and her arms were tight within his hand. The young dancer could only stare into his demonic eyes as fear took over hers.</p>
<p>Every conflicting emotion took over as the young pharaoh stared at the woman before him. She fought against him, kicked him, and even tried running once more. He understood the pain she was feeling. He wanted to share that pain with her. Now, he just wanted to make sure she understood that escaping him was never going to happen. </p>
<p>Atem used his free hand to trace his long fingers along the side of her face. She shivered against his touch as he rubbed his thumb over her parted lips. Gripping her chin, he roughly kissed her as his hand dropped down between them. Tea tried to return the kiss, but his mouth wasn’t as gentle as he nipped hard against her bottom lip. It didn’t take long for the dancer to realize it was only a distraction as the wind felt cool against her legs where her skirt once laid. She heard as the belt was undone along with the button and zipper before the clothing fell and skin was felt against her own. </p>
<p>Tea twisted her face away, her voice shaking with fear. “Atem, stop. Please. You don’t want to do this. Please, I beg you.”</p>
<p>“Are you protected?” He demanded quickly. Tea tried to push against him. He only pushed harder. “Are you protected?” He asked again this time by grabbing her hair and forcing her to look him in his eyes.</p>
<p>“No,” she whispered, tears streaking down her face as she shook with fear within his tight grip.</p>
<p>Atem took no notice of the fear within her eyes. His hand continued to hold hers within a tight grip as he lowered them behind her back, pushing her body flushed against his. His free hand dropped down between them. He heard as a shaky gasp escaped the young dancer’s lips. His crimson eyes moved to stare into her cerulean ones as he slowly began his move.</p>
<p>Tea gulped and twisted her head away. “Atem, please,” she begged as she felt him slowly begin to enter her. “I haven’t….”</p>
<p>“Haven’t what?” he quickly demanded as he stopped all movement. </p>
<p>The young dancer swallowed hard as she stared at the horizon and the rising sun. “I haven’t been with anyone yet. I’m still a….” She allowed the sentence to drop off as more tears pooled within her eyes and fall like an open waterfall. </p>
<p>Atem’s eyes went wide as he backed away from the young woman, clarification donning his face as he realized what he was about to do. Without him holding her up, her strength gave away allowing her to crumble to the ground. Atem kept back peddling till a rock caught his foot causing him to fall to the ground.</p>
<p>Tea sat upon the ground willing her heart to settle before pushing and running once more around the small hills. “Tea, wait,” called out Atem as he shook his head and quickly stood, fixing his clothing, and resuming the chase.</p>
<p>Tea continued to run. Tears were blinding her sight, but she didn’t want to wait. Atem tried to rape her. Her heart clenched in pain as the young dancer thought of everything that has happened. She could recall when he first saved her, how she learned that he existed because of the puzzle, how he continued to fight for his friends. She could hear his voice as he called out towards her. She wasn’t aware of her surroundings. She turned left and then right before feeling nothing below her. Her scream echoed around the surrounding area as she fell down into the flowing water of the Nile.</p>
<p>Atem didn’t stop. He quickly pushed off from the edge of the cliff and dove into the flowing river. He yelled constantly as he turned in circles, trying desperately to find the young brunette. Finally, just a few swimming strokes away, he could see the young woman trying hard to stay afloat. With as much strength as he could gather, he pushed through the water towards her before wrapping his arm and dragging her to the sanding shore.</p>
<p>Tea rolled and coughed the river water before pushing to her feet. She slowly began marching away from the pharaoh before sprinting once more. Atem rolled his eyes before beginning the chase once again.</p>
<p>Neither knew where they were located until a surprising loud gasp echoed the surrounding area as Tea crashed into Joey knocking him to the floor. Marik along with Ishizu and Kaiba both turned to see the pharaoh running at full speed. They all glanced down towards the young woman as she rolled away from Joey and forced herself to her feet. They watched as she took off running. Atem approached the group and dropped over his knees trying to catch his breath.</p>
<p>“We were worried about you, man?” spoke Joey as he took to his feet and walked over.</p>
<p>Atem ignored the young duelist and went straight for the young Egyptian woman. “I need more time. Tea is struggling. I need to pull her back before something permanent happens.”</p>
<p>Ishizu smiled sadly at the once nameless pharaoh. “I am only able to give you this extra day. If you are not at the shrine before morning, the Ceremonial Duel cannot commence. Once the sands stops flowing, time is gone.”</p>
<p>Atem nodded and turned to take chase once more. “Wait, pharaoh. Maybe we could help you bring Tea back,” called out Joey quickly.</p>
<p>“I am sorry, Joey, but this is something I need to do alone.” With that said, the small group watched as the once nameless pharaoh took off running once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tea ran as fast as her body was allowing. Exhaustion was gripping her tight along with the short sobs that were gripping her body. She recalled upon the boat on how gentle he was as he tried to make her smile, forget what was going to happen when everyone arrived at the shrine. While the tears burned within her eyes, fear shook her to the core. Never once did she believe he could harm her. Never once did she believe that he could try to do something so dark.</p>
<p>Tea followed the edge of the river. She wanted to make her way back to the village and try once more returning back to Cairo. However, exhaustion and the heat of the sun was weighing hard upon her. She noticed in the distance a rundown building with torn linen flying in the windows. Glancing over her shoulder, she disappeared inside to rest for a bit upon the scattered white sheets before continuing on.</p>
<p>Atem continued to chase after the young brunette. So many thoughts were running through his mind. His darkness almost took over. He remembered quite some time ago how it was always there, threating to take him into places he didn’t want to go. The young woman brought light to him. She made him see the beauty of the world. She pulled him back when he thought at one time that he was a dark king.</p>
<p>Atem clenched his hands into tight fists as he stopped. Anger was building within his eyes, but it wasn’t anger towards the young woman. It was anger towards him. He knew he wanted the young woman to understand his feelings and help through the painful time, but he never wanted to force anything. He didn’t want to take away her choices, her freedom, her innocence.</p>
<p>The pharaoh walked slowly towards the abandon building before entering into the welcoming shade. He knelt down upon one knee and traced his hand along the side of the sleeping woman’s face. Moving to sit against the frame of the door with one knee bent and the other straight, he stared out at the horizon watching as the sun continued its path to the western horizon.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It had to be hours later when Tea woke. The sun was starting to drift down behind the mountains. The chirping sound of the evening creatures could be heard. At first, the young brunette was unsure why she was in an abandon building, but everything came back in a rush. Today was supposed to be the day of the Ceremonial Duel. Instead, Atem was chasing after her, trying to make her return. Tears began to pool with the cerulean eyes of the young woman as the pain clenched her heart as the feelings she felt for the pharaoh began to return ten folds.</p>
<p>Tea pulled her knees to her chest. She now recalled why she was so far away from her friends, from him. She couldn’t stay around. The pain within her chest, it was just too much. She would break upon seeing him leave. Before they even docked, Tea made the choice to leave, to make her way back to Cairo. Tea was unsure how far she was from the town, and even at night, it wasn’t wise to travel. However, staying here wasn’t actually the wisest idea either. She needed some place safe for the night.</p>
<p>Tea rolled to stand but gasped sharply falling backwards onto the ground. The once nameless pharaoh sat against the doorframe. His head was leaning back with his eyes closed. She wasn’t sure if he was sleeping or not, but just that thought that he was still here made her heart clench once more. She recalled what he tried to do earlier, the pain that he was going to commit.</p>
<p>Tea began to slowly crawl towards the doorway. She was going to try and walk over him quietly before making a run for the nearest village. She slowly stood and reached one of her legs over the sleeping pharaoh. With a sigh, she let that footrest upon the ground.</p>
<p>The young woman was about to reach her other foot across when arms circled her waist, pulling her straight down. Tea gasped as her eyes went straight to the pharaoh’s. “I didn’t chase you this far only to lose you once more,” he stated calmly.</p>
<p>Tea rolled against his grip falling back inside the rundown building. Atem moved to lean upon one knee within the doorway, preventing the young woman’s attempt to flee.</p>
<p>“I don’t understand. You should be at the duel. Why won’t you just leave me alone?” asked Tea as she curled her knees to her chest.</p>
<p>“Tea, this isn’t you. You are strong, brave. You always know how to make your friends smile or at least see the light in the darkest of places. How could I abandon you when you are feeling so much pain?”</p>
<p>“You don’t get it,” shouted Tea. She gripped her legs tightly against her chest as tears began to roll down her smooth cheeks.</p>
<p>Atem moved to sit upon his knees as he rested both hands upon his legs. “Then make me. Explain to me why you feel this way.”</p>
<p>Tea sighed. “Did you notice at the beginning before we even knew who you were how many times I put myself into danger?” Atem nodded but stayed silent. “Did you notice how I always wanted to be there to help you stop all the darkness or how I became so scared for you especially when things became dangerous?” Again, Atem nodded. “If you knew, then you must not be blind by what I am saying, what I am feeling.”</p>
<p>“I understand all those feelings. I had them when I reigned as pharaoh in Egypt.”</p>
<p>Tea swallowed hard as she stared out the small window. “If you understand, then you will understand that the thought of you leaving is destroying me. I rather not see it happen or even have to say goodbye. I will support Yugi and everyone else, but this is one decision I am making for myself. I can’t tell you goodbye.”</p>
<p>Atem moved to kneel upon one leg and reached out a hand to the young woman. “Tea, Ishizu gave me this gift because of those feelings. I never wanted to hurt you or leave you with this much pain. If anything, I wanted to be with you forever.”</p>
<p>Tea glanced at his outreached hand before turning quickly away. “I can’t allow it to be a night of weakness, not with how I will feel afterwards.”</p>
<p>“Then don’t take it as one of weakness, but one full of promise.”</p>
<p>Atem stood slowly as he peered down at the young dancer. He had that smirk upon his face when a duel monster tournament was about to happen or after he had won one. Tea knew she shouldn’t be falling into this twisted trap. She should make a run for it, escape from him before everything destroys her. However, the look in his crimson eyes as he stared down at her made her realizing that running was pointless. What she really wanted was right here standing in front of her.</p>
<p>Tea pushed from the ground to stand. She slowly took a step towards the man, raising her hand to trace down the side of his face. Atem only smiled before wrapping his arms around the young woman, pulling her close to be flushed against him. His mouth dropped to hers, sealing her in a heated kiss. Their mouths molded to each other as he nibbled against her bottom lip, pulling out a soft moan from her. It only took that one kiss for Tea to lose her mind, to allow all fear of losing him disappear from her rampage thoughts. She wanted to be with him. She wanted to feel what he was able to give her as she returned the same.</p>
<p>Dropping slowly to their knees, Atem didn’t break away from the kiss as he shrugged out of his jacket and tossed it behind them, rolling it out with his knees. The feelings he felt only when he reigned as pharaoh came back intensely all because of this young woman in his arms. He pulled her flush against him before breaking away to trail soft nips and kisses down her jaw to her neck, stopping to suck at her strong pulse.</p>
<p>Tea rolled her head to the side as a silent gasp escaped her lips. She recalled the multiple times he was there to save his friends, to fight away each darkness that took a chance at them. He was willing to do anything for them, but more it of it, he was willing to do anything for her. She dragged her hands down his back and over his shoulders, kneading the muscles of both his arms and his back. She felt as he wrapped his arms once more around her slender body before lowering it slowly to the blue leather jacket below them.</p>
<p>His mouth returned to hers as his hands traced against her bare arms with soft circles before trailing towards the hem of her white shirt. She opened with a soft gasp allowing their tongues to mingle as his hand disappeared beneath the material and towards her bra. The emotions that she was feeling made her skin warm to the touch. She didn’t want to forget the feeling as his tongue danced with hers, as his hands pushed her bra up and began to message the mounds of flesh. It was a desire so strong that she was afraid to let it go.</p>
<p>Their emotions burned like the sands of Egypt. Each touch took them further, made them gasp each other’s names as lips traced upon skin. His kiss was removing every thought from her. It ran like the water from a rainstorm. He nibbled against her bottom lip while tracing his tongue against her teeth. He broke the kiss to nibble her top lip and then return to the bottom one. She relaxed allowing her lips to part and his tongue to dive in once more. His taste broke all barriers, removing all the pain that broke her.</p>
<p>Tea watched as he leaned back upon his knees. She watched as he grabbed the hem of the black shirt and pulled it over his head. Tea pushed from the ground to drag her hands down his chest, over each taunt muscle. She looked up through her lashes into his eyes that held a blazing desire before leaning forward to trace small kisses upon his chest. Her feelings for the pharaoh burned within her that she felt as if the world was melting away. While the pain of knowing he would be gone soon pounded against her heart, she was willing to take everything that he offered and return just the same even if it was just for this night.</p>
<p>Atem dragged his hands to cup her face, sealing her lips into a quick kiss. His hands dropped to the hem of her shirt, rolling his fingers against the flesh beneath it. Tea moan lightly against the kiss as he dragged the material over her head. Tea used that time to break the snaps apart allowing her bra to fall forward. Atem wrapped his arms around the dancer’s petite form, pulling her towards him as his lips traced against her neck, a light moan escaping her lips once more.</p>
<p>While the timing wasn’t right and everything seemed to be a mess, Atem knew how much this young woman meant to him. The gift he received, it was something he wanted to share, wanted her to know. His mouth trailed down her neck, across her breasts as he teased each one within his mouth and hand. He used his long fingers to circle around the skin of her stomach watching as her eyes clenched close and soft gasps would escape her lips. He would give up everything, even his title as pharaoh, to have this time with this woman.</p>
<p>Tea closed her eyes and rolled her shoulders upon the jacket as his mouth continued to trail down her stomach. He slowly dragged his hands down her legs and back up leaving a heated trail. Pushing her skirt forward, his lips began teasing her inner thighs as his fingers found the small zipper. She heard as the zipper was pulled down before his hands began to leave a burning ache as he slowly pulled the material down. While time wasn’t their friend, she was taking each feeling and burning it into her mind. She never wanted to forget how he made her feel.</p>
<p>His touch brought flame to her skin as something tight began to build. Her emotions were so strong that she felt like she was floating in the sky. His fingers glided against her skin as the last remaining piece of clothing was pulled away. His fingers rubbed against her as his warm kisses continued. She opened her mouth to beg with him, but the words were lost as his finger slid into her, setting off a chain-reaction, wrenching a cry from the depths of her soul. The world combusted in his touch, the universe exploded in a wash of color and light, of shadows with no real form as he soothed her. She felt like she was melting, dissolving away only to be reborn once more.</p>
<p>As soon as her mind became grounded, Tea watched as the young pharaoh leaned back upon his knees and undid the belt pulling it through the loops and tossing it behind him. She watched as he undid the button to his jeans along with the zipper before leaning forward and dragging wet kisses along her stomach, across her breasts, only to seal her lips in another heated kiss. His hands were tracing against her skin as he moved to lean upon his arms and knees once more. She felt as he moved, pushing the clothing down and away where only skin upon skin was left.</p>
<p>The look within Atem’s eyes as he cupped the young dancer’s face brought tears to her cerulean eyes. It didn’t matter that time wasn’t with them. It didn’t matter that tomorrow is unknown. What matter was what was happening now. His love was so strong for her that he would go to the ends of the Earth. Tea wrapped her hands around his neck and brought her mouth to his as she felt him move. </p>
<p>Positioning himself, he pressed into her as she let her head fall back again. The shock of pure sensation was intoxicating, overwhelming. He bit his lip as he struggled to contain himself. She quivered around him, her body convulsing as she whimpered softly.</p>
<p>Each moment was agony as he felt her constrict around him. He stopped when he felt resistance, breaking away from the kiss to stare into her cobalt eyes. “You’ve never….” She shook her head, tears beginning to pool within her eyes. “I can’t… I can’t… stop.” Tea dug her nails into the pharaoh’s shoulders as he pushed through the barrier. She cried out in pain as he moved to kiss each tear away, stopping to press his lips against her own. “Relax,” he whispered softly against her lips as he traced upon them.</p>
<p>Slowly he began moving inside her, gently soothing her as he held her close to his heart. Her ragged breathing, her soft shudders were whispers upon the night. She took what he offered, gave back what she could as she opened her eyes, as she gazed at him through the heavy fringe of her lashes. Everything necessary strong within her as she became everything that he wanted, everything that he loved. The sun rose in her smile, the moon shone in her eyes.</p>
<p>With each movement, he brought her closer to his heart, to the feelings he wanted her to understand. The future doesn’t have any answers. Only the present time can allow emotions to do be explored. With a grunt, Atem rolled his hips pulling long moan from the woman below him. He trailed his mouth along her jaw, over her neck before lavishing her breasts. Each feeling he felt, they were feelings that he once held within his heart. Now that he was with this young dancer, those feelings were nothing compared to what he was feeling now.</p>
<p>Tea arched against each movement that the pharaoh gave her. Her hands gripped his shoulders, her blunt nails digging into the skin. Her mouth opened with multiple moans as his body brought her higher and higher to completion. While knowing that this might be the only time with him, she pushed away those thoughts to enjoy what he was giving. She knew deep down that there was no one else that would have her heart, that she would love unconditionally.</p>
<p>Time wasn’t their friend, always taking when never giving. With a slow linger of his kisses upon her lips, Atem could tell they were close. He could feel it. He kept rocking to each motion, bringing them both to that completion, that fulfillment. Another thrust by him followed by another arch by her. Soon, though, the ending was a blinding light at the end of a black tunnel. Her body rolled with her release and soon he followed with his own, collapsing against her chest breathing deeply.</p>
<p>After a few minutes of calming their breathing, Atem rolled pulling the young woman close to his chest. He reached behind her for his jacket, digging his hand within the pocket. The hourglass was trickling away. From the look of it, when the sun rose, they would only have a few hours to arrive at the shrine. With a smile upon his face, he dropped the hourglass and wrapped his arms tightly around the woman in his arms. Her eyes were already closed as she slept soundly against him, and he soon followed after leaving a chaste kiss upon her forehead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was rising slowly in the horizon. Ishizu kept looking at her watch before glancing left and right. Time was not their friend at the moment. If the Ceremonial Duel were to happen, it had to happen soon. The young Egyptian woman glanced around the small area. Mokuba was leaning against his brother. Joey and Tristan were standing facing option directions. Even Marik was looking around.</p>
<p>“There they are,” yelled Joey as he pointed in the distance.</p>
<p>Ishizu sighed a breath of release as she watched the once nameless pharaoh walked towards the small group. The young brunette dancer was within his arms sleeping against him, his jacket draped over her shoulder. He nodded to his friends and followed everyone through the door and down the stairs.</p>
<p>Arriving on the bottom level, everyone was shocked to see the Millennium Tablet along with the door to the After Life. Atem stepped back to gently lay the young dancer upon the ground, making sure that the leather jacket covered her bare shoulders. Atem returned to stand in front of the Egyptian woman. Ishizu explained that Yugi would need to complete the remaining parts for the duel to commence. He only nodded as he exchanged the hourglass for the Millennium Puzzle, draping it over his neck and allowing the young duelist to take his place. It was there that Tea woke to see the pharaoh disappear as she moved to lean forward, draping her legs to the side.</p>
<p>Yugi never looked back at the young dancer as he took the duffle bag from his friend and approached the tablet. He removed all the Millennium items before finally taking the puzzle off and placing it in the correct spot. He slowly backed away and everyone watched as Atem took a spot next to the young duelist.</p>
<p>Tea watched as the young pharaoh reached for his duel disk and placed his deck within it. He was still without his jacket since Tea was gripping it tightly in her hands. She tried to get him to look at her as he took his place on the opposite end of the platform, but she remembered what he said that morning when they woke up within each other’s arms. She had to allow the duel to commence. Tears began to pool within her eyes as she watched as each duelist placed their first card, her heart secretly hoping that the pharaoh would win.</p>
<p>Throughout the duel, there were many times that everyone thought the pharaoh was going to win. However, Yugi was able to come up with a better plan to beat the cards that were dealt in front of him. Even Kaiba commented on how strong Yugi was, that he was actually the King of Games. There was also another comment from Joey stating how Yugi was enjoying the duel of a lifetime, that this was a chance both could prove one thing to another. While Tea knew that this is how everything should be, it didn’t help the pain that she was feeling. The duel was the main reason why she jumped off the boat and tried running away. She couldn’t bear the pain of seeing the pharaoh lose. However, once more the memories of that morning came flowing through her. He was holding her close, kissing her passionately when he gripped her shoulders forcing her to look into his crimson eyes. He made her promise not to run, to watch the duel to the end. He told her to hold on to what they have shared, that nothing would replace it. He made her promise, and it was a promise she wasn’t going to break.</p>
<p>The duel ended with Yugi being the victor. The young duelist dropped to his knees, tears splashing upon the ground. Atem removed his disk and approached the young man, dropping to his knees. He congratulated Yugi on well-played game, that it was proof that he was strong enough to be on his own.</p>
<p>“Stand before the door and call out your full name,” stated Ishizu as she took a small step forward.</p>
<p>Atem nodded and turned towards the door. His voice echoed around the small chamber lighting the eye with a golden gleam. “My name is Atem.”</p>
<p>Tea watched as the door slowly opened, the light blinding all the darkness within the room. She tried closing her eyes against the pain, but she didn’t want to miss seeing him once more. Rolling to her knees, she slowly tried to stand gripping the jacket tighter around her bare arms. Her voice was a whisper as she tried to call out his name. She tried walking forward only to stop.</p>
<p>Atem turned at a side and looked around at all his friends, but mainly at the young brunette in the back. Slowly, he stepped down from the platform and walked towards her. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her flushed against him. The tears she was trying so hard to suppress fell like unending streams. He slowly cupped her face, forcing her to look into his eyes. His lips gazed against hers before sealing them in a burning passion. He dropped his arms to pull her against him, dragging out a soft moan from the woman’s lips. He kissed her with everything he had and the promises he wished he could keep.</p>
<p>When breathing became an issue, he pulled away to lean his head against hers. “Remember, last night was not a night of weakness, but one full of promises.” With one more chaste kiss upon the young brunette’s lips, he turned away to walk back up the platform and through the blinding light.</p>
<p>Tea watched as he disappeared, the door closing behind. Her hands shakily went to her mouth as the jacket fell to pool around her feet and her knees gave out allowing her to fall to the ground. The only sound that echoed within the chamber was his name as she screamed it out.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Tea tried moving on. When the group arrived back at Cairo, a silence was thick that a knife could easily slice through it. Tea held the jacket close to her heart, her eyes containing tears that wouldn’t fall. Even on the plane ride back to Domino City was quiet. Yugi tried to speak with the young dancer, but she only shook her head. Even when Yugi questioned Joey, there was no answer. It was as life itself was sucked out of the young dancer.</p>
<p>The young dancer quickly went to her books, studying hard for the remainder of the school year. She was surprised one day at home when a letter arrived explaining that she received a full scholarship to the Juilliard School in New York City. She would be leaving for America in the fall to begin her studies. While the knowledge that she was able to follow her dreams made her happy, the thought of who she was missing never left her side. Instead, she kept his jacket close by allowing the memories of the night before the duel to flood through her.</p>
<p>It was the last week of summer before Tea was leaving for America. She tried enjoying summer watching as Yugi became a famous duelist and Joey matured into an amazing man especially when Mai returned to stay with him. She tried smiling especially when she told everyone the news that she was leaving for America.</p>
<p>The young dancer was enjoying the evening as she walked around areas that brought back memories of past events. She slowly walked to the rail where she and the pharaoh once looked out at the same setting sun. The water was splashing against the sandy beach. Stars were starting to twinkle within the sky. “I miss you, Atem,” she whispered softly as she closed her eyes and allow a single tear to run down her face.</p>
<p>Her hand was resting against the rail. Her eyes were closed shut. She didn’t hear as the footprints approached her, but her mouth did expel a short gasp as a hand was draped over her own. She quickly opened her eyes and glanced down before turning to the side. Her brown eyes widen as tears began to pool and slowly cascade down her cheek.</p>
<p>The once nameless pharaoh stood before her. No longer dressed in his normal black and blue clothing, he stood dressed in dark blue jeans and blue button up dressed shirt with the sleeves rolled this elbows. His smile was the same as he pulled his hand back to place them both within his pockets.</p>
<p>“Atem… is this… real?” choked Tea as she raised her hand to her mouth, tears running like unending streams.</p>
<p>Atem nodded before slowly approaching. He cupped the face of the young dancer before leaning down and placing a passionate kiss upon her lips. “Remember Ishizu’s gift?” Tea nodded. “I made a promise to you regarding to one night, that it wasn’t a night of weakness, but a night full of promises.”</p>
<p>“I still don’t understand.”</p>
<p>Atem smiled as he wrapped his arms around the young brunette and pulled her flush against him. “Easy. Ishizu’s gift had two parts. She gave me a physical form before the duel and life afterwards.”</p>
<p>Tea’s eyes widen with understanding. Her body began to shake with her sobs as she wrapped her arms around the young man, her mouth crashing against his. While the pain at first was difficult for to harbor that she thought the best idea was to escape, forgetting everything and moving on, it turned out that there was something else planned for them.</p>
<p>Atem loved the young brunette too much that he never wanted to be apart. He was lucky when Ishizu whispered to him that night upon the boat explaining how she found a loophole using the magic of a hidden item, that even though the duel had to commence, there was away for him to return. It was because of Ishizu’s gift that two people whose love was stronger than the Millennium Items themselves that they were able to be together forever.</p>
<p>
  <em>END</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am so sorry for taking forever to get the last chapter posted here when the fic was finished at ff.net. Hope you enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>